Sonic and Dashie: Adventure
by Rob64IV
Summary: After an accident with one of Twilight's spells, Rainbow Dash is sent to Sonic's world. It's up to Sonic and his friends to get her back home. On their way, they will make new discoveries and uncover mysteries to Sonic's past. Disclaimer: No OCs allowed. There will be headcanons. Season 5 is ignored. Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA. MLP is property of Hasbro
1. Prologue

****Sonic and Dashie: Adventure****

Prologue:

_**Equestria**_

After Tirek was defeated everything in Equestria was peaceful. Everypony was doing their normal daily routine, except for Twilight, who was practicing some new spells in her new castle. "C'mon, almost got it...", Twilight struggles to cast the spell, resulting in her horn sparking a bit. "Ugh! It's no use. I must be doing something wrong." Twilight flips through the pages of her book. As she flipped through the pages, a certain cyan pegasus snuck inside the room with a grey raincloud. She snuck up behind Twilight and bucked the cloud, shooting a lightning bolt to startle Twilight. "AH!" Twilight fell forward, landing face first into her book. The cyan pegasus fell on her back, laughing hysterically. "BWAHAHAHA, THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, PRICELESS!".Twilight got back up, looking at the cyan pegasus with an annoyed expression on her face. "Not funny, Rainbow Dash", she told Rainbow Dash with an unamused tone. Rainbow Dash chuckled a bit, "Heh, sorry about that. So, whatcha up to?", she looked at Twilight curiously. "Well, I was working on a new spell." Twilight said as she levitated her book with her magic. "What kinda spell is it? Will it do something really cool?" Rainbow Dash asked. "This spell is supposed to let me open portals to other worlds.". "Others worlds?", Rainbow Dash tilted her head in curiousity. "It will connect two dimensions in the multiverse and allow safe travel." Twilight flipped a page in her book, "Here we go." Twilight concentrated very hard and charged up her horn with magic. Rainbow Dash took a few steps back. Twilight shot a beam of magic at the center of the room, creating a small ball of energy in the center. "That's it..?", Rainbow Dash asked Twilight. Twilight took a quick glance at the ball of energy, "I guess so.". "Well that was lame, I'm gonna go see what everypony else is doing." Rainbow Dash was about to leave the room, but the ball of energy began spark and distort. "Uh, Twilight, is it supposed to do that?". "I-I don't know, the book didn't mention anything about this." Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with worried expressions. The ball of energy grew larger and darker as it began to pull everything towards it. "Twilight, do something!", Rainbow was trying to not get pulled in by the big ball of energy. Twilight attempted to stop the ball of energy from doing anything bad, but her magic had no effect on it. As Rainbow Dash got pulled closer, she began to fly, but it didn't help. "Twilight! Help!" Rainbow Dash cried out. The big ball of energy pulled Rainbow Dash in completely and began to distort again. "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight frantically cried out. The ball of energy began to shrink until it eventually disappeared. "No! This can't be happening!" Twilight looked around the room, looking to see if Rainbow Dash was still in the room. "Oh no...this is bad..."

_**Mobius**_

A cool breeze blew across the lush, green fields as a familiar blue hedgehog ran by at blinding speeds. "Woo! Feels nice, doesn't it, Tails?" the blue hedgehog asked his best friend, Tails, a two tailed, yellow fox. "Yeah, it feels good to just enjoy the outdoors. No wonder you like running, Sonic." Tails said as he used his twin tails to as to fly over Sonic. Sonic chuckled, "Yeah. I wonder what adventures await us this time...". Sonic looked up at the sky and immediately stopped running, "Whoa, its getting late, buddy. I think we should camp out here for the night." Sonic watched as the sun began to set. "You think it's safe here?" Tails asked Sonic as he landed on the ground. Sonic grinned at Tails, "Don't worry Tails, did you forget who I am?". Tails chuckled a bit then smiled, "Right, I guess camping out here sounds good then.". "Sweet!", Sonic saw a tree nearby and went towards it,"This looks like a good spot.", Sonic sat under the tree, leaning against it with his arms behind his head. Tails laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky. "I've never gotten the time to really relax like this." Tails said to Sonic, who was looking up at the sky in deep thought. "Sonic..?" Tails looked over at Sonic. "Huh? O-Oh, uh, cool...?" Sonic responded. "Are you alright, Sonic?", Tails asked Sonic, a little worried. Sonic shook his head then looked back at Tails, "Im fine, just thinking. Don't worry buddy.", Sonic gave Tails a reassuring smile. "Okay..." Tails yawned and began to drift to sleep, "Goodnight Sonic.". "Goodnight Tails.", Sonic responded. Tails closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after. Sonic looked up at the sky again, thinking to himself, _"There's something about the sky that seems...familiar. I've felt this for years, but I just don't know why."_, Sonic sighed, _"Maybe I'll find out someday.."_. Sonic closed his eyes slowly, but as he did, he noticed something. He saw something falling out of the sky with a rainbow streak behind it. "What is that?", Sonic said to himself as he stood up. He looked over at Tails, who was still asleep, then back at the falling object. "I better go check it out.", Sonic dashed off towards the direction the object was falling. _"I wonder what that thing is, could it be someone.?" _Sonic kept running. What could it be..?


	2. Welcome to Mobius

_**A/N: This chapter will be short, but I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Also, thank you all for reading this fanfic, I really appreciate it.**_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Mobius**

"Ow...my head...", Rainbow Dash rubbed her head and looked at her surroundings. To her surprise, she saw that she was in the middle of a crater. "W-Whoa, did I do this..?", she tried to get up, but her body was in too much pain. Rainbow Dash winced in pain, "GAH!". She could barely move.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash looked up and was surprised at what she saw, a blue creature she had never seen before. "Uh..", She was having trouble processing what she was seeing.

"Um, is that a yes or a no?, the blue creature looked at her with a confused look on it's face.

Rainbow Dash looked at the creature and responded, "Uh...of course I'm alright, it takes a lot more to hurt me." She fake-smiled to hide her pain.

"Okay miss..uh..?", the creature asked her.

"The names Rainbow Dash." She got up, wobbling a bit before regaining her balance, "What's yours?"

The creature grinned at her, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Rainbow Dash gave Sonic a confused look, "You don't look like a hedgehog to me.."

Sonic sighed, "Yeah, I get that a lot". Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash for a bit, "What are you by the way?"

Rainbow Dash grinned at him as she flapped her wings and began flying, "I'm a pegasus, and not just any pegasus, I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!". She did a few tricks before landing in front of Sonic.

"Hmm, never heard of Equestria, but here _I'm _known as The Fastest Thing Alive.", Sonic grinned proudly of his title.

"That sounds like a challenge." Rainbow Dash glared at Sonic.

Sonic smirked, "Maybe it is.", he playfully winked at her, making Rainbow Dash frown at him.

"Alright, Blue Boy. It. Is. On!", Rainbow Dash started to flap her wings but stopped after she felt a sharp pain. "Ow!", she winced in pain.

Sonic looked Rainbow Dash with concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"A-Actually, not really. My whole body hurts." Rainbow Dash began to have trouble keeping her balance and couldn't see very well. "I d-don't feel very we-", she collapsed on the floor.

Sonic rushed over to Rainbow Dash and kneeled down beside her, "Oh no, I gotta go get Tails, quick!". He picked her up and carried her in his arms, then sped off to where Tails was.

Tails was fast asleep, cuddling his two tails for warmth.

Sonic arrived, carrying Rainbow Dash in his arms, "Tails! Wake up, this is an emergency!"

Tails woke up to see Sonic carrying an unfamiliar, cyan pegasus in his arms. "Whoa, did something happen, Sonic?'

"Sorta, but I'll explain later, right now we gotta help this girl.", Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash, then looked back at Tails.

"Well, we aren't very far from my workshop, we can get there in a few minutes.", Tails said as he looked at his wristwatch which had a GPS on it. "I can check her condition when we get there."

Sonic smiled in relief, "Alright Tails, lets get going then!", Sonic began running with Rainbow Dash in his arms .

Tails followed him, "Sonic, wait up!". He used his twin tails to fly and keep up with Sonic.

The two friends sped off towards Tails' workshop to help the cyan pegasus.

**What will Sonic and Tails find out about Rainbow Dash? Will she be okay? Find out next time...**


	3. A New Problem

**Chapter 2: A New Problem**

**Back in Equestria**

Twilight paced around anxiously as she waited for her friends to arrive. "What am I gonna do Spike?", she asked her assistant, a purple baby dragon named Spike.

"Everything is gonna be alright Twilight, don't worry.", Spike said to Twilight, trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry!? Something happened to Rainbow Dash because of me and you want me to not worry!?", Twilight glared at Spike.

Spike took a few steps back away from Twilight. "Sorry Twilight.."

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry Spike, I'm just really worried right now."

At that moment, four ponies came into the room. Applejack, an orange earth pony with a blond mane and brown stetson hat. Fluttershy, a light-yellow pegasus with a light-pink mane. Rarity, a white unicorn with a beautiful purple mane. And Pinkie Pie, a pink earth pony with a poofy pink mane.

"Twilight, what's the emergency?", Applejack asked Twilight with a worried expression on her face.

"I-Is everything alright?", Fluttershy added in.

"Something terrible has happened because of me!", Twilight said to her friends in a very worried tone.

"What happened darling?", Rarity asked her.

Twilight sighed, looked down at the floor, then back at her friends, "I was practicing a new spell when Rainbow Dash came in. Then something went wrong and Rainbow Dash disappeared.."

Everypony gasped.

"Dashie is gonna RE-appear, right?", Pinkie asked Twilight in her usual happy tone.

Twilight stayed silent for a while until she answered Pinkie's question. "I don't know, Pinkie..."

The whole room stayed quiet for a few minutes until Applejack broke the silence.

"Um, Twilight, what was that spell supposed to do anyway?", Applejack asked Twilight.

"It was supposed to create a portal to another dimension, but it just made a large ball of energy.", Twilight her looked at the book where she got the spell.

"Another dimension?", everypony asked her in unison.

"You know, another world in another universe.", Twilight answered.

"Why in Equestria would you want to do that?", Rarity asked her.

"Just think of the possibilities of being able to travel to other dimensions. All the things we could learn, all the things we can see!", Twilight had a smile on her face, but it quickly vanished, "Why did I use that spell!?"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure Rainbow Dash is fine, you know how she is.", Applejack said, trying to cheer up Twilight.

Fluttershy spoke up, "And don't forget, she's the fastest flier in Equestria."

"And she's super awesome!", Pinkie added.

Twilight smiled a bit,"I guess you guys are right, but we still need to get her back.", she looked over at Spike,"Spike, I need you to write a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Yes ma'am!", Spike got a quill and paper and began writing.

**Back to Mobius**

Sonic was napping on the roof of Tails' workshop until Tails called out for him.

"Sonic! Where are you!?", Tails called out from the door.

Sonic woke up and jumped down from the roof, "You rang?", he grinned at Tails.

Tails chuckled a bit,"Yeah, Rainbow Dash is awake."

"Cool, let's go talk her.", Sonic said, walking inside of the workshop.

"Alright.", Tails smiled and followed Sonic.

The two friends walked to a room where Rainbow Dash had been resting in. When they walked in, Rainbow Dash was stretching. Rainbow Dash saw them walk in and stopped.

"Oh, hey um...Sonic, right?", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"You got it.", Sonic smiled at her.

Rainbow Dash smiled back and looked over at Tails. "Who are you?", she asked him.

Tails smiled and responded,"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Well nice to meet you, now can you guys tell me where I am?", Rainbow Dash asked.

Sonic and Tails looked at her with puzzled looks on their faces. "You don't know where you are?", Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nope, this place looks like nothing like where I live and you guys don't either.", Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic, then back at Rainbow Dash,"Where _do_ you live, Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, I'm from Cloudsdale but I live in Ponyville with all my other friends.", Rainbow Dash said, smiling at the thought of her friends.

Both Sonic and Tails gave Rainbow Dash blank stares,"Cloudsdale? Ponyville?", they said in unison

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped in disbelief,"Are you two serious? You've NEVER heard of Ponyville or Cloudsdale?"

"Trust me Rainbow Dash, me and Tails have literally been everywhere on this planet and even been to space, but we've never heard of or seen those places.", Sonic explained.

Rainbow Dash was surprised at this, she knew she wasn't in Equestria,"Wait, so...where am I...?"

Tails responded her question,"Technically, you're in my workshop which is in the Mystic Ruins which is on Angel Island, which is on Mobius."

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe it, she had actually traveled to another dimension. "I gotta get back to Equestria!", she pushed Sonic and Tails to the side and flew as fast as she could out of the workshop.

Sonic and Tails were amazed at how fast Rainbow Dash could fly.

"Wow, she's fast!", Sonic said. He looked at Tails,"We need to go after her to make sure she doesn't get into some trouble."

"Right, let's take the Tornado!", Tails said as he went to his hangar.

"Okay, let's go!", Sonic followed Tails to the Tornado

A few moments later, the Tornado, Sonic's plane, was ready for lift off with Tails piloting and Sonic standing on the wing of the plane. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and Sonic smiled. The Tornado took off with Sonic and Tails determined to find Rainbow Dash.


	4. Double Boom

**Chapter 3: Double Boom**

Rainbow Dash was soaring high above the skies of Mobius, looking around as she flew. _"Wow.."_, she thought,_"Even the sky here looks the same as home.."_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice calling her in the distance.

"Yo, Rainbow Dash!", the voice called out.

Rainbow Dash looked behind her to see a plane with Tails in the cockpit and Sonic on the wing. She frowned and yelled back,"Quit following me!", she accelerated a bit to try to get away from them.

Sonic and Tails saw that Rainbow Dash was getting further away. "She's speeding up, lets kick it up a notch, Tails.", Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic!", Tails accelerated the Tornado to catch up with Rainbow Dash.

The Tornado caught up with Rainbow Dash, now flying next to her.

"What do you guys want?!", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic and Tails.

Sonic responded,"We just wanna help. You can't just go without knowing what you're doing!"

"I don't need help!", Rainbow Dash said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Do you even know where you're going?", Tails asked her.

Rainbow Dash was silent for a few seconds, she didn't want to sound stupid,"Not really...".

Sonic smiled a bit, she reminded him of himself when he was a bit younger,"Hey, don't worry, me and Tails can help you get home.", Sonic gave winked and gave her a thumbs up, "I promise!"

Rainbow Dash was hesitant at first, but accepted,"Eh, what the heck? You two seem pretty cool.", she chuckled.

Sonic and Tails chuckled with her.

"So, I see you're pretty fast..", Sonic said to Rainbow Dash with a grin on his face,"Remember how I said I'm '"The Fastest Thing Alive"?".

"Yeah, I remember.", Rainbow Dash responded,"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?", she grinned back at him.

"Yup!"

"RACE!", Sonic and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

"Some things never change.", Tails said to himself, chuckling.

"Hey Tails, let's go to Apotos.", Sonic said to Tails

Tails smiled,"Okay Sonic!", he turned the Tornado and began flying towards Apotos.

"Rainbow Dash, follow us, we know a good place for our race.",Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash nodded and followed the Tornado on its way to Apotos.

_**A/N:If you don't know what Apotos is (A.K.A "Windmill Isle"), it's the first stage from Sonic Unleashed.**_

A few moments later:

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were at the starting point in the streets of Apotos. Sonic was doing some stretches as he always did before going for a run. Rainbow Dash had a wide grin on her face, she just knew she could beat Sonic in the race. Tails would be waiting for them at the finish line to see who would come in first.

"Ready to lose, Blue Boy?", Rainbow Dash teased.

"In your dreams, Skittles.", Sonic said back to her with a confident grin on his face.

A few people were outside watching the two speedsters as they were about to begin the race. Everyone was rooting for Sonic as they knew how fast he was. They were a little uneasy about Rainbow Dash, they've never seen a pegasus let alone a cyan one that talks.

"_What are those guys?_", Rainbow Dash wondered as she looked at the humans that were watching, "_Are they those 'humans' Twilight told me about?_".

"Alright, ready Rainbow Dash?", Sonic asked her.

Rainbow Dash stopped thinking and responded,"Ready Sonic!".

"Okay, ready...set...GO!"

The two speedsters took of from the starting line at the speed of sound.

Sonic was evading all the incoming hazards as he ran through the narrow streets. He knew what to expect since he knew his way around that place.

Rainbow Dash had an easier time evading things than Sonic because she was more agile. She looked over at Sonic, surprised he was able to keep up with her speed, "Whoa, you really are fast!"

Sonic looked over at her and responded,"Told ya!"

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck as they sped through the narrow streets. They eventually got to a bridge section just outside the town. Rainbow Dash saw that bridge ended but had some kind of railing.

"Looks like you're out of ground to run!"

Sonic smirked,"That's what you think!".

Sonic was running out of ground quickly, yet he didn't seem to worry. Rainbow Dash gave him a confused look. As they reached the railing, Sonic began to grind on the rail while maintaining his speed. Rainbow Dash was surprised at this, she had never seen anyone or anypony do this before.

"Whoa!", she said in awe, "How are you doing that?"

"Huh?", Sonic said, still grinding on the rail,"Oh this? Just something I learned how to do on one of my adventures."

Rainbow Dash continued flying while Sonic was grinding. They saw another part of a bridge as they approached it. Sonic looked down, underneath him and the rail was nothing but ocean. They got to other part of the bridge and Sonic began running again. Rainbow Dash saw the town up ahead. Sonic knew they were getting close to the finish, so he decided to step up his game.

"Yo Rainbow, we're getting really close to the finish, I'm gonna show my REAL speed!"

Rainbow Dash responded,"Guess I'll show you mine then!"

The two speedsters each had a confident grin on their faces, both of them were sure they would win. Sonic curled up into a ball and performed his trademark 'Spin-Dash', doubling his speed and leaving Rainbow Dash behind. Rainbow Dash wasn't gonna let Sonic win, she began flying faster and faster, eventually passing Sonic. Sonic, now running, saw her pass in front of him. They both saw the finish line with Tails waiting as they got closer and closer.

"Looks like I'm gonna win this.", Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Don't get cocky, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve.", Sonic said as he did his 'Figure-8' technique and passed by Rainbow Dash like it was nothing.

Rainbow Dash was determined to win, and she knew exactly what she was gonna do. She flew up high into the air, about to perform her signature move. Sonic took note of this and stopped took look up at her.

"What is she up to?"

Rainbow Dash began flying down towards the finish line as fast as she could. A mach cone began to form in front of her as she came down at high speed.

Sonic saw this and began running again,"She's gonna do some kind of sonic boom, I gotta fight fire with fire.", Sonic began running as fast as he could towards the finish line.

Both of them got closer and closer to finish line. Just as they were about to finish, Rainbow Dash made a Sonic Rainboom and Sonic made a Sonic Boom. Tails watched in amazement as Sonic and Rainbow Dash both crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Who won?!", They asked Tails.

Tails responded, still amazed at what he saw,"It was a tie."

Sonic walked over to Rainbow Dash,"That was a great race, Dashie.", Sonic said to her and winked.

Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, "Uh, yeah, why did you call me Dashie?"

"'Rainbow Dash' is a bit too long for me, and 'Dashie' fits you better.", Sonic said with a smile.

"Um, thanks I guess.", Dashie responded.

Tails walked up to them,"Awesome race you guys.", Tails said to them, "Should we go back to my workshop?"

Sonic and Dashie nodded.

"Alright then, we can help Rainbow Dash with her situation when we get there."

Sonic, Tails and Dashie made their way to Tails' Workshop and left Apotos. Will they find out something new when they get there? Find out next chapter..


	5. The Start of a New Adventure

**Chapter 4: The Start of a New Adventure**

Back at Tails' Workshop

It was night time in the Mystic Ruins, Dashie was sitting on the roof, looking up at the night sky and thinking of home. "_I miss Equestria, but most of all, I miss my friends._", Dashie sighed and continued looking at the night sky, in silence.

Sonic came out of the workshop, looking around for Dashie,"Dashie, where are you?", he called out.

Dashie looked down from where she was sitting and called back,"Up here Sonic!".

Sonic looked up at her with a smile and jumped up onto the roof, "Hey Dashie, what are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking...", Dashie said in a sad tone.

Sonic took notice of the way she sounded and became a bit concerned,"You okay?"

Dashie responded,"I'm fine, just homesick I guess."

Sonic sat down beside her, "Your home must be really nice, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"I wanna know more about it, it's seems pretty cool.", Sonic said, interested to know about where Dashie came from.

"Well, Equestria is a really cool place. It looks a lot like this place in a way, but with ponies.", Dashie chuckled,"There's earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi like me.", she smiled as she reminisced

Sonic became more interested as she talked about Equestria. "So are ponies like the dominate species or something?"

"Pretty much. Besides ponies, there's dragons, griffons and other things that probably don't exist here."

"I've seen a lot of things, Dashie. You would be amazed.", Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?", Dashie said with a sarcastic tone.

Sonic grinned and cleared his throat,"Well, I've been to another planet and rescued aliens from an interstellar amusement park, I've stopped a space colony from from colliding with this planet, I became a knight and slayed a dragon, I stopped a giant water monster from destroying the world, I became a werewolf-thing for a while aaand I've time-traveled before."

Dashie was speechless, she couldn't believe what she just heard,"Y-You're kidding, right..?"

Sonic simply nodded,"Nope, it all happened, you can ask Tails or any of my other friends."

"Wow...you did all that by yourself?", Dashie asked him.

"Of course not, I couldn't have done any of that if my friends didn't help me."

"Your friends sound really cool, Sonic.", Dashie gave Sonic a smile, "Wish my friends we're here..", Dashie's smile faded away and she sighed.

Sonic saw the sadness in Dashie's face and felt her pain. He knew what it was like to be away from his friends. He thought for a bit and spoke up, "You know what Dashie? I'll help you get home to your friends."

"You will..?", Dashie asked.

"Yeah, I promise and I NEVER break a promise.", Sonic gave Dashie a smile to make her feel better.

Dashie smiled back at him, "Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob, Dashie.". It stayed quiet for a few minutes. Sonic stood up and yawned,"It's getting late, you wanna sleep inside the workshop?"

"Nah, I'm fine out here.", Dashie said with a yawn.

"Alright, goodnight Dashie."

"Goodnight, Sonic."

Sonic jumped off the roof and went inside the workshop. "_Wow, he's so cool.._", Dashie thought to herself as she began to drift off to sleep. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Equestria: Canterlot, midnight

A tall, white alicorn with a long, light-blue, light-green, blue and pink mane, named Celestia, was in her room, trotting around with a worried expression on her face. There was knock at her door.

"Sister, are you alright?", a female voice asked Celestia.

Celestia responded,"I am alright, Luna."

The door opened and Luna, a dark-blue alicorn with a blue, sparkly mane, came into the room,"You do not seem alright, Celestia. You look concerned about something."

Celestia sighed, facing her sister and pulling out a letter she had received from Twilight earlier,"Something bad has happened to one of Twilight's friends.", she gave the letter to Luna.

Luna read the letter. Her eyes widened as she continued reading what was written,"She used...the spell..?"

"I'm afraid so, sister..", Celestia said with sorrow in her voice.

"Did we not dispose of the book Twilight used?", Luna asked Celestia with a concerned tone in her voice.

"We did. I do not know how she came to possess the book, but if we do not help her, something bad may happen to her friend and...", Celestia paused for a moment, "**It** may happen again.."

"Celestia, do not think of that, please."

Celestia shook her head,"Alright Luna, but we must help Twilight in her current predicament."

"Okay sister."

Celestia got a piece of paper and a quill and began to write a letter to Twilight.

_**A/N: Wasn't quite feeling it this chapter so sorry if it's kinda crappy. Oh, and I have a question for you guys, what characters would you like to see in upcoming chapters?**_


	6. Power Enriched by the Heart

**Chapter 5: Power Enriched By The Heart**

It was morning in the world of Mobius, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly.

Rainbow Dash was awakened by the sun's bright rays of light. She opened her eyes slightly and squinted, "Ugh, somepony turn off the sun.", she got up and stretched for a little while. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she had slept on the roof of the workshop. "Did I seriously sleep on the roof?"

At that moment, Sonic came out of the workshop, yawning and stretching.

Rainbow Dash had a mischievous idea. She silently flew behind Sonic and yelled very loudly in his ear, "HEY SONIC!"

Sonic jumped a little, "Ah!". He turned around to see Rainbow Dash laughing.

"That was sooo hilarious!", Rainbow Dash said, laughing hysterically.

Sonic frowned, then chuckled a bit, "Hehe, okay Dashie, that was actually good. Not everyone can sneak up on me like that.". He gave her a weak smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled back blushing slightly, "Sooooo, any ideas on how to get me back home?".

"Well, I guess we can use the Chaos Emeralds.."

"...The what emeralds?", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic with puzzled look on her face.

"Heh, oh yeah, I haven't told you about them yet.", Sonic said sheepishly, "Well in short, the Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems that each have unlimited power. When all of them are brought together, a miracle is supposed to happen."

Rainbow Dash stared at Sonic in awe, "Whoa, that sounds awesome! Have you ever gathered them all?"

"Yup, lots of times actually.", Sonic said.

"And what happened?", Rainbow Dash eagerly asked

"I can't really explain it with words, its better if you see it.", Sonic winked and grinned at her.

Rainbow Dash frowned, "Aww.."

The workshop door opened as Tails walked out with the Miles Electric (_**A/N: It's the tablet-like device that Tails uses, in case you don't know :)**_)

"Hey Tails, whatcha doing?", Sonic asked Tails.

"The Miles Electric is detecting the Chaos Emeralds..", Tails said with a concerned expression, "They're all on the island for some reason."

"Really? That's weird..", Sonic said, "They're usually far apart from each other."

"I know, maybe something is happening on Angel Island that's causing them to come together.", Tails said as he looked at the Miles Electric.

"Maybe Knuckles knows something about this.", Sonic said to Tails.

Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic and Tails with a curious expression on her face, "Who's Knuckles?"

"He's a friend of ours, but we'll talk about him in a bit, let's go see him.", Sonic dashed away towards the Master Emerald Shrine.

"Alright!", Rainbow Dash flew over Sonic as she followed him. Tails did the same.

Meanwhile, at The Master Emerald Shrine

Knuckles the Echidna was standing in front of the Master Emerald with his arms crossed, scanning his surroundings for any threats. "Looks like another quiet day..", he sat down and looked up at the sky. "I need another adventure, just like the good old days.", Knuckles sighed, reminiscing about his past adventures. Suddenly, the Master Emerald began to glow brightly. Knuckles noticed and quickly got up to inspect the emerald, "What the heck? What's happening?"

"Knuckles!", a familiar voice called out from afar.

Knuckles looked around to see where the voice was coming from. He saw Sonic, Tails and a pony?

Sonic, Tails and Rainbow Dash arrived at the shrine. "Hey Knux, what's up?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

Knuckles looked over at Sonic with an annoyed expression on his face, "Well, if you haven't noticed already, the Master Emerald is GLOWING."

Sonic chuckled sheepishly, "It was just a question Knuckles, chill out."

Knuckles looked over at Rainbow Dash, "What's with the pony guys? Last time I checked, you two weren't little girls.", he smirked at Sonic and Tails.

Rainbow Dash angrily glared at Knuckles and approached him, "What's that supposed to mean, huh?!"

Tails spoke up to avoid anything bad happening between Rainbow Dash and Knuckles, "Um, Knuckles, do you know if anything could be happening on Angel Island to cause the Chaos Emeralds to come together?"

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with the Master Emerald glowing like this.", Knuckles looked over at the still glowing emerald.

"Maybe collecting the emeralds will do something.", Sonic suggested. "They're all here on Angel Island so it'll be easy."

"Its worth a shot.", Tails said, "But why does this feel like its too ea-", Tails was interrupted by a familiar evil laugh coming from up in the sky. Everyone looked up to see , Sonic and Tails' long time rival, in his Egg Mobile .

"You're right Tails! It IS too easy, for me!", Eggman said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Eggman!", Sonic, Tails and Knuckles said in unison

Rainbow Dash looked up at Eggman, "Eggman?"

"He's a bad guy who is always trying take over the world, but we always beat him.", Sonic said with a confident grin.

Eggman growled in anger, "Quiet you blue pest!"

Rainbow Dash laughed at Eggman, "This guy doesn't look so tough."

"We'll see about that.", Eggman smirked as he pressed a button on his Egg Mobile. Motobugs, Buzz-bombers and Crabmeats came out from under his vehicle, all ready to attack. "I hate to have to go on such short notice, but my little friends will keep you all company. Later! MWAHAHAHA!", Eggman hovered away, laughing maniacally,

"Welp, looks like we're gonna be busy today guys.", Sonic said, getting into a fighting stance. Tails and Knuckles got into a fighting stance as well.

Rainbow Dash looked at all the badniks in front of her and smirked, "This is gonna be awesome.."


	7. Badnik Battles

**Chapter 6: Badnik Battles**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash were surrounded by Eggman's robots, ready to attack at any moment. "You guys ready?", Sonic asked his three friends.

"Ready!", Knuckles, Tails and Rainbow Dash said in unison.

Sonic grinned and went for the first attack, spindashing into a couple of Moto Bugs. The rest of the group charged at the robots as the robots began to attack.

Rainbow Dash flew up, getting the attention of a group of Buzz Bombers. She smirked at them as they began to give chase, "Think you guys can keep up with me?". The Buzz Bombers began shooting energy balls from their bee-like stingers at Rainbow Dash. "Ha! Like that's gonna stop me.", Rainbow Dash zipped left and right quickly, evading the shots of energy. The Buzz Bombers kept shooting relentlessly at her, but failing to get a single hit on her. "Wow, these guys' aim is terrible.", Rainbow Dash flew towards them at high speed, eventually smashing through one of the Buzz Bombers. She was now surrounded by four of the robots, all of them charging up a shot. They all shot an energy ball at Rainbow Dash, but before they hit her, she quickly swooped down towards the ground and landed safely. The Buzz Bombers ended up destroying each other, leaving nothing but scrap metal falling from the sky.

Sonic was busy fighting a few Crabmeats and Moto Bugs when he noticed what Rainbow Dash had done. "That was awesome, Dashie!", Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks, Sonic!", Rainbow Dash smiled and blushed a little at Sonic's compliment.

"Save the compliments for later guys.", Tails said as he smashed a Moto Bug with his twin tails, "We still need to beat these robots and beat Eggman to the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles was busy destroying robots left and right, "Ahem, less talking, more smashing.", He said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright then!", Rainbow Dash said enthusiastically, "Sonic, need an extra hoof?"

Sonic grinned, "Sure thing!", he saw an incoming Moto Bug coming towards him and smirked, "Hey Dashie, think fast!", Sonic performed a spindash on the robot, sending it flying towards Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash turned away from the incoming robot and bucked it as it came close, sending it flying into a lone Buzz Bomber and exploding upon contact.

"Nice!", Sonic exclaimed in excitement.

Rainbow Dash landed next to Sonic with a smug expression on her face, "Thanks, it was nothing."

The badniks were beginning to flee from battle. "Guys, the badniks are leaving!", Tails exclaimed.

Knuckles angrily yelled at the badniks, "Hey, come back you cowards! We're not done yet!"

"Chill out, Knux.", Sonic said to his angry friend, "We still have to get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does."

"Sonic is right, if we spent anymore time fighting them, Eggman would be way ahead of us.", Tails explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!", Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"I'm with her, come on guys!", Sonic yelled out as he sped off towards another part of the island. Rainbow Dash eagerly flew away with him.

"Sonic, Rainbow Dash wai-", Tails tried to tell the two speedsters to stop but they had gone too far away. Tails sighed, "I guess we're splitting up.", he said to Knuckles.

"Alright, luckily you have the best treasure hunter in the world on your side.", Knuckles boasted, "I'll find the emeralds in no time."

"Great! Let's go!", Tails and Knuckles each went in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

**With Sonic and Rainbow Dash:**

The speedy duo were speeding through the jungle area of Angel Island, maneuvering through the large amount of trees.

"Hey Sonic, what exactly does a Chaos Emerald look like?", Rainbow Dash asked as she flew through the jungle.

Sonic was using his Quick Step ability to easily avoid the trees as he ran, "It looks like a glowing gem basically, you'll know when you see it."

The duo ventured on until they came across a large, open area with a green Chaos Emerald sitting in the middle.

"There it is!", Sonic said, pointing towards the emerald, "And it looks like Eggman hasn't gotten it yet."

"Alright, let's get it then!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

As they went to get the emerald, a metallic figure blocked their path. Sonic and Rainbow Dash stopped running/flying to see who this figure was.

Sonic recognized who it was. He smirked, "Heh, long time no see, Metal Sonic.."

Metal Sonic stood there, staring down his arch-nemesis with his red, glowing eyes.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she saw was seeing. There was an almost-exact, robotic replica of the blue hedgehog standing right in front of her. "Metal...Sonic..?".

"He's a robot 'copy' Eggman made to try to defeat me, but it never works.", Sonic said with a confident grin on his face.

Metal Sonic spoke up with a robotic voice, "Objective processed...Eliminate impostor..."

"Still believe you're the real deal huh?", Sonic said to his robotic look-alike. "Dashie, get the Chaos Emerald, I'll deal with this faker."

"Got it!", Rainbow Dash grabbed the Chaos Emerald and flew away with it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Metal Sonic were getting ready to battle. Metal Sonic went for the first attack, he charged at Sonic at high speed. Sonic quickly jumped out of the way to evade the attack. Sonic used his Homing Attack to hit Metal while he wasn't looking. Metal took the hit with moderate damage to his body. "Eggman still hasn't made your reaction faster? Wow.", Sonic chuckled as he spindashed into Metal. Metal Sonic blocked Sonic with his arms, but was being pushed back slightly by the force of the spindash. Sonic spun faster. Metal was being pushed back with even more force than before. Sonic stopped his spindash and delivered a powerful kick to Metal Sonic's head. Metal Sonic was sent flying back by the kick."Initiating power up", the robot said as large aura of energy began to form around Metal Sonic. "_Uh-oh, he's charging up his energy. Better watch out._", Sonic thought. "Power up success.", Metal Sonic charged at Sonic once more, but this time with all his power. Sonic stood fearlessly as he waited for Metal's incoming attack. Just as Metal was about to hit Sonic, Sonic kicked Metal up into the air with a lot of force, "Time for the round-ending kill!", Sonic quickly charged up a spindash and launched up into the air towards Metal Sonic. Sonic broke through Metal Sonic's chest, causing the robot to break in half upon impact. The blue hedgehog landed back on the ground as Metal Sonic's remains fell to the ground. "Error...Error...Shutting dow-", Metal Sonic said before he turned off. "Sorry bud, maybe next time.", Sonic said with a chuckle, "Now, I better go catch up to Dashie.". Sonic ran off to go find Rainbow Dash.

**Meanwhile, with Eggman**

The evil scientist was flying above the mountainous are of Angel Island in his flying vehicle when he saw something on his computer. "Metal Sonic: OFFLINE", Eggman saw this message and became very angry. "WHAT? That blue hedgehog destroyed Metal Sonic already?!", Eggman angrily growled, "No matter, I still a few tricks up my sleeve for him and his new horse friend...", Eggman laughed maniacally as he continued flying towards the mountains. What does Eggman have in store for our heroes? Find out next time, on Drago-, wait...oh yeah, Sonic and Dashie: Adventure!

_**A/N: So sorry for the late chapter, I'm too easily distracted...and lazy. But don't worry, I will do everything I can to get these chapters out as fast and with good quality as possible. Also, I will start making these chapters longer for you guys to enjoy better.**_


	8. Aerial vs Water

**Chapter 7: Aerial vs. Water**

Rainbow Dash was flying through the jungle with the Chaos Emerald with her. As she was flying, she couldn't help but gaze at the emerald. "Wow, this thing looks so cool..", she said, amazed by the glowing jewel.

After beating Metal Sonic, Sonic had finally caught up with Rainbow Dash. "Dashie!", he called out.

Rainbow Dash stopped flying and looked back to see Sonic coming towards her. She smiled in relief to see he was okay. "Hey Sonic, did you take care of that robot guy?", she asked.

Sonic nodded, "Yup, he's nothing but scrap metal now."

"Heheh, awesome.", Rainbow Dash grinned.

"We should probably keep searching for the Chaos Emeralds, before Eggman finds them.", Sonic said.

"Alright!", Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash ran/flew in search of the Chaos Emeralds.

**Later..**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had arrived back at Tails' Workshop with only one Chaos Emerald.

"Wow, I can't believe we only found one emerald.", Rainbow Dash said, tired from all the flying.

"Yeah. I wonder if Tails and Knuckles had any luck finding the rest.", Sonic said as he sat on the ground to rest.

As if on cue, Tails an Knuckles had arrived. "Sonic!", Tails cried out, "We found four Chaos Emeralds!"

"What!?", Sonic said with surprised expression on his face, "How?".

"I found two and Knuckles found two. They weren't even guarded either, it's like they wanted to be found by us.", Tails explained.

"It's strange, the emeralds aren't usually this easy to find..", Knuckles added in, "Something is going on..". Knuckles looked at the two Chaos Emeralds that he found with suspicion.

"Well whatever is going on, it's convenient for us.", Rainbow Dash said.

"So if we have five with us, the other two must be-", Sonic was interrupted by a voice.

"RIGHT HERE!", the voice was none other than Eggman, who was holding the two remaining Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Eggman!", everyone said in unison.

"Give us the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman!", Sonic said in a serious tone.

Eggman just smiled evilly at Sonic, "Well, hedgehog, if you want them so badly..", Eggman began flying away in his Eggmobile, "COME GET THEM!", he laughed maniacally as he flew off.

"Oh no you don;t!", Sonic gave chase to evil scientist. Eggman was heading towards Tails' landing strip at the edge of Angel Island. Tails, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash followed Sonic in his chase. When Eggman reached the landing strip, he went past the edge and down towards the ocean below the floating Island. Sonic came to halt when he got near the edge. Tails, Knuckles and Rainbow Dash did the same.

"Sonic, Eggman is going towards the ocean!", Tails exclaimed.

"I know Tails.", Sonic said.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

"I am, it's just..", Sonic said nervously.

Knuckles chuckled at his blue friend, "What's wrong Sonic? Still afraid of water?", he said teasingly.

Sonic glared at Knuckles angrily, "No!", he yelled, "It's just that I can't do much if he goes to ocean. Swimming isn't exactly my thing.".

Rainbow Dash looked down over the edge. She saw Eggman flying down from Angel Island and into the ocean. "I have an idea.", she said. The three guys looked over to her, "I can fly Sonic down there and help him out in the air.".

Sonic grinned, "Sounds good, let's go!".

Rainbow Dash smiled as she began to fly over the edge of the landing strip, hovering just above Sonic's height. Sonic jumped up and grabbed onto her front hooves. Rainbow Dash flew down with Sonic to get Eggman.

As Sonic and Rainbow Dash approached Eggman, he began to submerge the Eggmobile into the ocean. Sonic watched as his nemesis went underwater, "_What are you up to, Eggman?_", he thought to himself.

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air, just a few feet above the water, "What do you think he's doing?", she asked.

"I don't know yet, Dashie.", Sonic replied, "I guess we'll have to wait and see.".

A few moments later, the two speedsters saw a large, shark-shaped, robotic figure emerge from the ocean. Eggman was in the cockpit of this robot, located on the head.

Eggman was laughing evilly as he spoke through a megaphone, "What do you think of the Egg Carcharodon, Sonic?".

"Well its a nice goldfish, Eggman.", Sonic smirked.

Eggman growled angrily as he pressed a button on his control panel. Two missiles came out from the sides of the Egg Carcharodon and started to home in on Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic took quick notice of the missiles, "Dashie, look out!". Rainbow Dash quickly flew up high in to the air. The homing missiles were still hot on Sonic and Rainbow Dash trail. Once they were high enough, Sonic let go of Rainbow Dash's hooves and performed a Homing Attack on the missiles, redirecting them at Eggman.

"Hey Eggman, think fast!", Sonic yelled out with a smirk on his face.

Eggman saw the two incoming projectiles and began to panic. "W-Wait, abort!", he pressed every button on his control panel, but it was no use. The missiles exploded upon contact of the Egg Carcharodon, leaving Eggman shocked. "That was a lucky shot, hedgehog, but we're not done yet.".

Rainbow Dash caught Sonic in the air shortly after he hit the missiles. Sonic was holding onto her front hooves yet again. The Egg Carcharodon went underwater, hiding from Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Sonic, that thing just went underwater!", Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Sonic looked all around near the surface of the ocean, but couldn't locate Eggman. "He's up to something, watch your back, Dashie..", Sonic said in a serious tone.

Rainbow Dash was being vigilant, looking around for any sign of the Egg Carcharodon. After a few seconds, she heard a large splash behind her. She turned around and saw the Egg Carcharodon leaping hundreds of feet out of the water and into the air, heading towards them with its robotic jaw open.

"Fly up, Dashie!", Sonic yelled as he saw the Egg Carcharodon coming towards them.

Rainbow Dash did as Sonic said and flew up, avoiding the attack from the robot. The Egg Carcharodon missed its attack and plummeted and down into the ocean.

Eggman was becoming annoyed of Sonic and Rainbow Dash, "Stay still you pests!". He pressed a button on his control panel. The Egg Carcharodon fired multiple missiles at Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were still high above in the air. They both saw the incoming projectiles heading towards them. "Sonic, I have an idea.", Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

"What is it?", Sonic asked.

"Just watch.", Rainbow Dash grinned as she began flying towards the incoming missiles. She slowly increased her speed the closer she got.

Sonic held on tightly to Rainbow Dash's hooves as she was flying, "I hope you know what you're doing!", he said a little nervously as Rainbow Dash was flying them towards the missiles.

Rainbow Dash smirked as she got closer and closer. Just when the missiles were about to collide with the two speedsters, Rainbow Dash quickly flew down under them. The missiles continued going straight for a bit until the began to chase Rainbow Dash and Sonic.

Sonic looked behind to see the missiles giving chase, "Ohh, I see what you're doing now.", he said with a grin on his face.

Rainbow Dash was now flying towards the Egg Carcharodon. Eggman, who was watching from below, noticed this and grinned evilly. "Yes, come closer, I have a surprise for you, Sonic..", Eggman said to himself. As Rainbow Dash was about to fly into the Egg Carcharodon, she quickly swooped up to make the missiles hit the robot. Before Rainbow Dash could fly away fast enough, Eggman pressed a button, "GOTCHA!". A large, robotic arm emerged from the back of the Egg Carcharodon and quickly grabbed Sonic before he could get away.

"Ah!", Sonic yelled in shock as he was pulled away from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash look down to see that Sonic was in the grasp of Eggman's robot, "Sonic!".

Eggman laughed evilly as he pressed another button, causing the aforementioned missiles to redirect themselves at Rainbow Dash. "Now Sonic, why don't we visit the fishes while your friend plays in the air.", Eggman said with a menacing smile.

The Egg Carcharodon went underwater with Sonic trying to escape its grasp. Rainbow Dash saw that missiles were now locked onto her and began to fly away from them. "I better think of something quick before that guy kills Sonic.", Rainbow Dash said to herself, trying to outrun the missiles.

Meanwhile, underwater, the robotic arm on the Egg Carcharodon held Sonic in front of the cockpit where Eggman was. "Enjoying underwater view, Sonic?", Eggman said in an evil tone.

Sonic was holding his breath and struggling to break loose from the robot. "_Ugh, I can't get free from this thing, and I can't hold my breath for very long. I hope Dashie can help me out before its too late._", Sonic thought to himself.

Back in the air, Rainbow Dash was flying pulling off countless maneuvers but to no avail. The missiles would follow her no matter what she did. Rainbow Dash was becoming frustrated, "Ugh! Sonic is in trouble and I can't even help him because of these dumb things keep following me.". She quickly looked down at the water as she flew and saw the silhouette of the Egg Carcharodon in the water. Rainbow Dash grinned, "Don't worry Sonic, I'm coming!". She began flying high up into the air with missiles slowly losing speed as they ascended. Once she got high enough, she began flying down with her front hooves in front of her. Rainbow Dash was increasing in speed as she flew down, getting faster and faster by the second. A mach cone started to form in front of her as she got closer to the speed of sound. A few seconds later, Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier and performed her trademark Sonic Rainboom. The blast from the Rainboom sent the missiles hurdling in different directions and then exploding seconds later. Rainbow Dash was now flying down with extreme speed towards Egg Carcharodon underwater.

Back underwater, Sonic was running out of breath as he continued his struggle to break free. Eggman had an evil smile on his face, "Face it hedgehog, I win.".

Sonic was now very close to his last few breaths, "_Its no use.. I c-can't break free.._", Sonic was slowly beginning to struggle less and less.

Eggman noticed Sonic was beginning to give up and laughed maniacally, "Goodbye, old frie-!", Eggman was interrupted by Rainbow Dash, she had made a huge hole through the Egg Carcharodon with her Sonic Rainboom. "W-What the!?", Eggman yelled. The Egg Carcharodon was now sinking and it's systems were shutting down. Eggman frantically went to his escape vehicle and escaped from the destroyed robot. As he left the water, he had an angered expression on his face, "Curse you, you blue horse!", and with that he had fled from the battle.

Sonic was free and lifelessly sinking down into the depths of the sea. He saw two glowing objects sinking with him, it was the two Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had. He tried to reach out and get them, but he was too weak. Sonic's eyes slowly closed as he blacked out from lack of air.

**Hours later, inside Tails' Workshop**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to see he was inside Tails' Workshop. He was laying on he couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Ugh..what happened..?", Sonic said weakly as he got up. Sonic went outside and saw Tails working on his plane. "Hey Tails."

Tails looked up from the plane and saw Sonic, he smiled happily seeing his best friend was okay, "Hey Sonic, it looks like you're all better now.".

"What happened?", Sonic asked Tails.

"Well after Rainbow Dash destroyed Eggman's robot, she saw you were unconscious so she pulled you out from the water.", Tails explained.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Knuckles is gonna keep them safe at the altar.", Tails said, getting back to work on his plane.

"Where's Dashie?", Sonic asked.

Tails pointed up at he sky, still working on his plane, "She's practicing her tricks in the air."

Sonic looked up into the air and saw Rainbow Dash performing stunts in the air. "_So she beat Eggman and save me huh?_", he thought, "_What an awesome girl._", he smiled as he continued watching her perform tricks.

Rainbow Dash looked down to see Sonic, who was all better. "_Thank Celestia, he's okay._", she thought as she smiled in relief. She continued on practicing her stunts as Sonic watched from below with great interest.

**Meanwhile, at the Master Emerald Shrine**

Knuckles was staring at the seven Chaos Emeralds, "Why were they so close to each other? This never happens.", he looked over at the Master Emerald, "Is something going on?". Suddenly, the Master Emerald began to glow brightly. "It's glowing again!", Knuckles exclaimed. The large gem began projecting an image of what appeared to be a symbol of the sun. "What the..?", Knuckles said dumbfounded, "What is that..?".


	9. Bonding

**Chapter 8: Bonding**

It was early in the morning on Angel Island. Sonic had woken up and decided to go outside, "I feel good this morning.", he said as he stretched, "I wonder if Dashie is still asleep.". Sonic looked around and eventually saw Rainbow Dash sleeping on the roof of Tails' workshop, using a cloud as a bed. Sonic had a devious smile on his face as he jumped up onto the roof. He slowly approached her, trying to keep from laughing out loud as he got close. He got up close to Rainbow Dash's ear and whispered, "Sonic is faster than me.".

Rainbow Dash, still asleep, repeated what Sonic had whispered to her, "Sonic is faster than me..".

Sonic was giggling like a child who had done something mischievous, "Sonic is way past cool.", he whispered again.

Rainbow Dash smiled and sighed dreamily in her sleep, "Yes he is.".

Sonic stopped giggling and blushed slightly, "What..?".

Rainbow Dash, eyes shot open as she got up and saw Sonic standing next to her, "Uh, what are you doing..?", she asked with a light blush on her face.

"N-Nothing, I was just..uhhh...looking at the sky...yeah!", Sonic said with a sheepish smile.

"O-Okay.", Rainbow Dash replied. The two remained silent for a few seconds until Sonic broke the silence.

"Hey Dashie, thanks for saving me yesterday."

Rainbow Dash blushed, "Hey, it's no problem. You would've done the same for me.".

"I guess you're right."

Things stayed quiet between them until Sonic, once again, spoke up.

"So, Dashie.", Sonic said nervously, "Since we're both not busy today, do you maybe wanna hang out or something?".

Rainbow Dash smiled happily, "Sure!".

"Awesome.", Sonic got up and jumped off the roof, landing back on the ground, "I know somewhere that we can go, but you have to fly us there.".

Rainbow Dash hovered in the air next to Sonic, "Okay, where to, Sonic?".

"It's a city called Station Square, I'll tell you about it on the way."

"Alright.", Rainbow Dash hovered above Sonic, allowing him to grab on to her front hooves. Sonic jumped up and grabbed on to her hooves. The two flew off into the horizon. As they flew away, Tails had woken up and was outside, watching the two speedsters flying towards the horizon.

"I wonder where those two are going.", Tails said with a yawn.

**Moments later..**

As they were arriving at the city of Station Square, Sonic was telling Rainbow Dash about the time he defeated Perfect Chaos.

"Wow, you really saved the entire city from that water monster?", Rainbow Dash asked with great interest.

"Yup.", Sonic said with a confident grin on his face, "But as I said before, I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends.".

"Awesome!"

Sonic saw Station Square below him and Rainbow Dash, "Dashie, fly down, we're here.", he said smiling.

Rainbow Dash did as Sonic said, flying down and landing next to a road. She looked around at the large city. There were people walking on the sidewalks, cars driving on the roads and large buildings that reached the sky. "Whoaaa, this place looks so awesome!", Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

Sonic chuckled, "I'm gonna take guess and say that you probably don't have cities like this where you're from.".

"We have cities, but they're not as big as this one.", Rainbow Dash replied, amazed by the sights in the city.

"Well then, since this is your first time in Station Square, I'm gonna take you on a tour.", Sonic said, smiling.

"Sounds cool. Let's go!", Rainbow Dash said eagerly.

"Okay okay, just take it easy.", Sonic said with a chuckle, "Just follow me and I'll show you around.", Sonic began walking on the sidewalk.

"We're gonna walk?", Rainbow Dash asked disappointed.

"Yup, why do you ask?"

"Sonic, we're the two fastest things alive, I thought we were gonna speed through here.", Rainbow Dash explained.

Sonic continued walking as Rainbow Dash followed, "Sometimes you gotta take things slow, Dashie."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fine..", she had an annoyed expression on her face as she followed Sonic.

The two continued walking. Rainbow Dash was looking at the many sights that Station Square had to offer. Many of the people they passed by greeted Sonic and some even took a picture of him.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of fans huh?", Rainbow Dash said.

Sonic chuckled, "I guess you can say that. But I don't really do what I do for the fans, I do it because it's the right thing to do."

Rainbow Dash smiled, "This kinda reminds me when I tried to be a hero back home."

"Oh really?", Sonic asked.

"Yeah.", Rainbow Dash replied, "Basically, after I saved somepony, I was getting a lot of attention. The fame kinda went to my head and I tried to do more heroic stuff but my friends dressed up as hero to stop me from bragging or something.".

"That seems a little unnecessary, why didn't they just tell you that you bragging too much?", Sonic asked her.

"I know right!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I get what they were trying to do but they didn't have to do that."

"Yeah..", Sonic saw a familiar hotel up ahead and smiled, "Dashie, see that building up ahead?", Sonic asked as he pointed over to the hotel.

Rainbow Dash looked at the hotel, "Um, yeah?".

"That's where I stayed when I was on vacation before Chaos attacked.", Sonic said, "But the cool part about it is that they have an awesome beach at the back of the place."

"A beach? That doesn't sound very cool if you ask me.", Rainbow Dash retorted.

"Trust me, you're gonna think differently once you see it.", Sonic said, running to the hotel, "C'mon!".

Rainbow Dash quickly followed him to the hotel.

**Moments later, at Emerald Coast**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were on the beach behind the hotel, known as Emerald Coast. (_**A/N: In case you, for some reason, don't know, Emerald Coast is the first level in Sonic Adventure.**_). "Here we are, Dashie. Emerald Coast.", Sonic said proudly.

Rainbow Dash looked around, unimpressed, "Still seems like a regular beach to me."

Sonic grinned as he came up with an idea, "Wanna have a rematch race, Dashie?".

Rainbow Dash looked at him and smirked, "Sure, but this time I'M gonna win.", she said confidently.

Sonic chuckled, "Whatever you say.". He got into a running position, "I'm ready when you are."

"Me too.", Rainbow Dash was ready to take-off, "Where do we go?", she asked.

"Just keep going down the beach, you'll know where to from there.", Sonic was looking ahead, ready to race against Rainbow Dash for the second time.

"Alright!"

The two speedsters were in running/flying position. Sonic began the count down, "3...2...1...GO!". Sonic and Rainbow Dash took off at the speed of sound. They ran/flew down the beach, reaching a boardwalk area that extended outwards to some small islands. Sonic ran on the boardwalks as Rainbow Dash flew overhead, maintaining a constant speed. Up ahead was a rock formation in the shape of a shuttle loop with a ramp at the end. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to get ahead of Rainbow Dash.

Sonic smirked, "See ya later, Dashie!", he said teasingly as he accelerated, going through the shuttle loop and soaring off the ramp on the end.

Rainbow Dash saw this and grinned, "You're not gonna beat me easily, Sonic! This time I know what you can do!", she flew past the shuttle loop as Sonic landed on a new land mass.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were now on an island just outside Station Square. Both of them were trying their best to surpass each other.

"This isn't gonna end in a tie like last time, you know that right?", Sonic said as he was treading the island.

"I know. It's because I'm gonna win!", Rainbow Dash exclaimed, increasing her flying speed and getting ahead of Sonic.

Sonic smirked and performed a Spindash to catch up to the pegasus. Rainbow Dash was ahead, nearing the end of the small island. She couldn't see any more land for miles, just the wide open ocean. Sonic had caught up and also saw the vast ocean ahead of them.

"Looks like I'm gonna win! There's no more land to run on and I know you can't swim!", Rainbow Dash said with a cocky attitude as she continued her flight.

Sonic simply grinned at her remark, "Who said I had to swim?".

"What?", Rainbow Dash was confused as to what he meant.

The two speedsters reached to end of the small island they were on. Rainbow Dash continued flying without any worry, "_What's he gonna do?_", she thought whilst flying over the water. A few seconds later, she heard a loud booming noise and she looked back to see Sonic running on the surface of the water. "N-No way!", Rainbow Dash was surprised to see the blue hedgehog quickly catching up to her.

Sonic, now running on water, caught up to Rainbow Dash, "Hey Dashie, you should try the water, it's nice and cool today!", he said teasingly.

Rainbow Dash smiled at Sonic, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.", Sonic said, giving her a wink.

As they continued their race, they quickly realized that they didn't establish a finish line. "Uh, Sonic, where are we supposed to stop at?", Rainbow Dash asked Sonic.

Sonic thought for a bit, "Umm...how bout first one back to the city wins?".

"Deal!", Rainbow Dash said as she began to fly towards the direction of the city. Sonic did the same as he continued running on the water. The two were neck and neck as they traveled over the ocean. Moments later, they were approaching the city. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were nearing their top speeds, but still at the same speed as each other. Both of them saw the city ahead of them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were each pushing their own limits to try to win. The two speedsters reached the shore of Station Square, ending the race with another tie. The hedgehog and the pegasus came to a complete stop, leaving a huge gust of wind as they stopped, startling a few people that happened to be standing nearby.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were panting and sweating in exhaustion, "Another tie..wow.", Rainbow Dash said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah.", Sonic said, breathing heavily, "But hey, that was a good race.".

"I guess... But next time we race, I'll beat you for sure.", Rainbow Dash said confidently.

Sonic chuckled, "Okay Dashie."

The two stared at each other for a while as they regained their energy. "Hey Dashie, wanna go get something to eat?, Sonic asked Rainbow Dash.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet so..", Rainbow Dash replied.

"Alright.", Sonic chuckled as he began making his way back into city, "Let's go!". Rainbow Dash followed him into the city.

**Later that evening..**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were on a leisurely stroll through the city, talking about their adventures and their lives.

"So the pegasus ponies are the ones that control the weather in Equestria?", Sonic asked the cyan pegasus.

"Yup, and I'm one of those.", Rainbow Dash stated proudly.

Sonic smiled, "Wow, Equestria sure seems a lot different from Mobius.".

"Mobius is different from Equestria, but it's cool.", Rainbow Dash said as she looked up at the sky, "I wish I could show my friends this place.", she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Sonic noticed the sadness in Rainbow Dash's voice, "Feeling homesick, Dashie?".

Rainbow Dash slowly nodded her head, "Yeah..".

Sonic gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey, don't worry, we have all the Chaos Emeralds. I can take you home whenever you're ready."

"Okay..", Rainbow Dash felt a tiny bit better after hearing Sonic's words, "Sonic, you're cool guy."

Sonic blushed a bit and chuckled, "Hehe, thanks Dashie. And you're a cool girl.", Sonic replied, causing Rainbow Dash to blush and giggle. Sonic saw the sun setting over the horizon, "We should probably head back to Angel Island.".

"Y-Yeah, It's getting kinda late anyways.", Rainbow Dash said. She began to fly above him. Sonic grabbed onto her front hooves as she began to fly back to Angel Island. "Hey Sonic..", she said as she flew.

"Yeah Dashie?"

"Thanks for today, I had fun.", Rainbow Dash said in a soft tone and a very apparent blush on her face.

"N-No prob, I had fun too.", Sonic said, smiling at the blue pegasus. The two speedsters flew off into the sunset, heading back to Tails' Workshop on the floating island.


	10. Dreams of Mystery

**Chapter 9: Dreams of Mystery**

It was nighttime over Angel Island; everyone was sound asleep, except for Sonic. Sonic was having trouble staying asleep; he was constantly moving on Tails' couch. He was having weird dreams which were preventing him from having a goodnight's rest.

**Sonic's Dream:**

Sonic was standing in what seemed like a dark, endless void with nothing around except for himself. He scanned his surroundings for signs of…well, anything. "Where am I?" he said quietly to himself. Everything was completely silent until Sonic heard a noise behind him. Sonic turned around to see a strange dark figure standing before him. He had a sudden feeling of dread as he looked at the mysterious figure. "_Why do I feel so uneasy all of a sudden?_" Sonic thought, "_Should I talk to that…thing?_" He tried to approach the figure, but as soon as he did, the figure opened its eyelids to reveal a pair of purple, glowing, angry-looking eyes staring directly him. "Hey! Who or what are you?" Sonic asked the figure. The mysterious figure ignored his question and suddenly charged at Sonic. Sonic quickly rolled out of the way, evading the attack, "Whoa, if you wanna fight, then bring it on!" Sonic spindashed at the figure, but he only phased through it. The figure stopped and stared at him again.q

"Leave.", the figure said in a faint whisper.

"Huh?", Sonic said, confused as to what it meant. Suddenly, Sonic's body felt stiff and he was unable to move. "What's going on? I can't move!", Sonic was struggling to move any of his body parts, but it was no use, whatever was preventing from moving was too strong. Suddenly, his body began to levitate above the ground. The figure began approaching Sonic, glaring at him angrily. "_What do I do? If I can't move, I can't attack or anything._", Sonic thought as he tried to escape his current situation. All hope seemed lost for the hedgehog as the mysterious figure approached him; but as it was about to reach him, Sonic saw a bright light high above him. The light was coming from what appeared to be a large, glowing orb. The orb fired a beam of light at the dark figure, sending it flying back. Sonic fell to the ground and was able to move again. He got up and looked up at the orb hovering in the air above him. A sense of safety and comfort took over him as he looked at the light. That sense of safety did not last long however, the ground below his feet vanished and he began to fall. The light completely disappeared, leaving Sonic falling in a seemingly, endless void. Sonic looked down as he fell and saw solid, white ground below. He flailed his arms in panic as he tried to prevent himself from hitting the ground. The ground grew nearer as he desperately tried to prevent the inevitable. Sonic closed his eyes and waited for his fate.

**Back in the real world:**

Sonic opened his eyes, breathing heavily as he looked up at the ceiling. "That was a weird dream...", he whispered to himself. He looked around the room and saw Rainbow Dash in the corner, sleeping peacefully on a small cloud she had been using as a bed. "What was that all about..?, Sonic asked, still confused over his weird dream. He took a deep breath, shook it off, and attempted to go back to sleep.

**Canterlot, Equestria**

Twilight rushed into the palace where Princess Celestia awaited her. "Princess Celestia, I got your letter!" Twilight cried out in a worried tone, "What is it you need to talk about?"

Princess Celestia looked over at the worried alicorn with a stern look, "I need to talk to you about Rainbow Dash and the spell you used."

"Oh, the spell.." Twilight got the book that she had brought with her and showed it to Celestia, "The spell I used is in this book."

Celestia levitated the book towards herself and opened it to said spell, "I see.." she inspected the page carefully, looking at every little detail on the page, "Twilight, I don't know how or why you used this spell, but it is a forbidden spell."

"F-Forbidden spell? But there was no warning about it being forbidden." Twilight responded, "Why is it forbidden?"

Celestia let out a sigh, "Twilight…I know I can usually trust you with matters like these, but this time I cannot tell you...for yours and everypony's safety." She closed the book and approached Twilight, "What matters right now is your friend's well-being. Luna and I will be here if you need assistance."

Twilight was a bit confused over what Celestia had just said, "O-Okay…I guess I'll get on it then..", she said as she began to make her way out of the room.

As Twilight left the room, Celestia took a quick glance at the spell again. The spell read: "DIMENSION BREAK – Defy time and space. (Master users only)". "_I don't know how she found this spell, but I'm sure it was no accident._"

**Outside the palace**

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike were all waiting patiently for Twilight. Twilight exited the palace and regrouped with her friends.

"So Twilight, what did the princess need?" Applejack asked.

"She..um…needed the book I used." Twilight said, clearly troubled by something.

"What about Rainbow Dash? Will she be able to help us get her back?" Fluttershy asked in her usual quit tone.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

Spike, along with everyone else, noticed Twilight's behavior. "Twilight, are you alright? You seem like something is bothering you." Spike said.

"I agree." Rarity added, "You do seem rather distressed."

Twilight realized how she was acting and shook of the feeling. "I'm fine, just still feeling kinda guilty about the whole situation."

"Don't worry sugarcube, ah'm sure Rainbow Dash is fine. You don't need to blame yourself for anythin'." Applejack said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah! And besides, I'm sure Dashie is probably having a blast wherever she is." Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

Twilight smiled at her friends, "You guys are right. Now, let's figure out a way to get Rainbow Dash back!"

The (currently) Mane 5 and Spike made their way back to Ponyville in search of a solution to recover their friend, Rainbow Dash.

_**A/N: Major apologies for the lack of chapters in like….months. School and life are kicking my ass :( but I will keeping working on this fanfic no matter what. Stay tuned..**_


	11. Update

_**A/N: Hey guys, just a bit of an update so yeeah.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for positive reviews despite the ungodly amount of time since I last updated this story. Try as I might, life keeps getting in the way and prevents me from getting any time to work on my story. I haven't given up on this story so if you're thinking that, don't worry. But yeah, just wanted to update you guys on my situation.**_

_**Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Just don't ask for your OC to be in this or any story I end up doing in the future. (Looking at you "werewolflover" or whatever)**_


End file.
